


People like you

by misacherry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Friendship/Love, Greg House Being an Asshole, House watches porn (again), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mention of Cuddy, Wilson just loves him, is this canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: I watch as people like you walk by. That damned white coat and the familiar stethoscope hanging around their necks.Fuck them.Fuck you too Wilson.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	People like you

I watch as people like you walk by. That damned white coat and the familiar stethoscope hanging around their necks.

Fuck them.

Fuck you too Wilson.

* * *

“House will you stop it already?!”

“Hmm? Stop what?”

“That stick of yours! Stop banging it on the floor.”

“I mean I didn’t have time to call up my usual, so I had to readjust.”

“No one likes your lame sex jokes.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck you.”

The older doctor sinked back into the couch. He continued to knock his stick against the cold hospital floor. He just couldn’t get enough of his best friend’s annoyed face.

“Alright, get out of my office. You have your own down the hall.”

“I need a new workplace to think.”

“I’m sure Cuddy can arrange that for you.”

“Oh I did ask her, but she said, and I quote, no House you cannot, unless you finish two months worth of patient duty then I might reconsider.”

House tapped his walking stick even more furiously as he voiced his best impression of Cuddy. Surprisingly, it was like she was really in the room. Only that she had a really bad case of laryngitis.

“Well?”

“Well of course I cursed her out and gave her the finger. Who the fuck has time for that?”

“If you have time to come into my office to bother me, then you have enough.”

“Oh Wilson, you can be such an asshole sometimes.”

“Look at a mirror and tell yourself that.”

“Oh fuck off. I’m an asshole all the time.”

Wilson sighed as he rubbed his temple with his hand. Out of all the people he loved, it had to be House. The asshole, that is.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Depends. If my leg doesn’t hurt like a bitch, then I’ll cook something up.”

“We can always get Chinese.”

“I was thinking of that too.”

“Mhm.”

The oncologist looked at the endless stacks of papers sprawled all over his desk. Case one, a little girl suspected of having a tumour near the thyroid glands. Case two, forty year old male in his last stages of brain cancer. Case three...

“Wilson!”

“Huh? What is it!”

“Let’s just order takeout. I forgot I rented some porn the other day.”

“Jesus, I don’t want to know.”

“Want to get each other off?”

“We’re not teenagers anymore House.”

“Awww, I was looking forward to tonight!”

“Shut up.”

He looked over to where House was sitting. One hand gripping his thigh and the other holding onto his walking stick. Wilson hoped it wouldn’t be as bad tonight. He glanced at the clock above the door.

“You know what, I’m exhausted.”

“Me too and I haven’t done anything but judge everyone for their stupid choices today.”

“Let’s go home and get that takeout.”

“You know the way to my heart.”

“Yeah I do,"

The younger man shut down his laptop and stuffed it, along with all those papers, into his bag. He really couldn't wait to get home and eat dinner while watching ~~porn~~ TV with House. Maybe it's that part in him that loved the domestic things in life. Or maybe, just maybe, he loved being around House. Not that he was going to admit it though.

"I always do."

* * *

Gregory House spends his retired days at the bar, where he's reminded of all the people he used to drink with, or at home, where it feels overly nostalgic, almost empty.

He spends a lot time in dreams too, where his leg isn't a fucking burden and he slowly floats far away.

_Far away from people like you._

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be my last House M.D. fic. I haven't been really into the fandom and I’m not sure I can get into it again. Let's see how things go from here.  
> :)


End file.
